


click flash

by bulletthestars



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Barely Legal, Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, M/M, Panties, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletthestars/pseuds/bulletthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Nico are rent boys, hired to wear women’s clothing for a photoshoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	click flash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ispun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ispun/gifts).



There are some things that you aspire to be and some things that you just become without even really wanting to be. And then there are things you want so much but you would never want to be like that, because you know there is no way you would be able to match that. So you stare and look at those things longingly from your little corner of the world. You clench and unclench your fists and you bite on your lower lip, looking on from afar, wanting so much that it hurts, squeezes your heart and threatens to smash it into a million pieces.

That is the only way to describe what Sebastian feels for Nico. Nico, the boy who fell from grace, honey blonde locks and porcelain skin. Sebastian had heard stories, Nico's family had been rich until his father died, and then it all fell apart. Now Nico's living in the gutter just like him, selling his body for money. His beautiful body in all its perfection, putting a price on it for others to wreck him. Sebastian hates the way Nico walks, hips swaying, he hates the way his arse sticks out hates the way Nico looks at people with that almost pout on his lips. Perfection, someone says, slides his hand down Nico's back and smacks his arse hard. Nico yelps in pain, but he disguises it quickly, the yelp of pain tapers into a purr of pleasure. Sebastian watches, with his blonde hair falling into his eyes, watches as Nico is led away to service yet another man.

It is not as if Sebastian does not have his fair share of customers. He does, and some are kind to him, slipping him money in secret without the brothel's knowledge. He hears stories, of how Nico's customers beat him sometimes, and Sebastian's heart aches when he sees bruises on Nico's arms. He wants to reach out for him, wants to kiss things better, but what does he know? Beauty invites violence, in a sick and cruel sort of way, and it makes Sebastian's stomach lurch when he thinks of the cruelty of some people. Then again, it is not like he has things easier, but he looks in the mirror, and he knows his place. He is a mere mortal, unlike Nico, with his looks of an angel that might not last a year in this hell hole.

Yet here they are today, dressed in women's clothing, touching one another, kissing. Nico's lips are parted, his neck cocked to one side and Sebastian leans in, drags his lips over Nico's bare skin. Nico moans, arching against him, and Sebastian sucks a bruise into his skin.

Mine, Sebastian thinks, and Nico fists his hand in his hair, tugging hard.

'Touch him.'

Sebastian pulls away reluctantly, and Nico looks at him with a strange sort of shyness. It's pretence, Sebastian thinks, well practised and wielded with finesse. Or maybe it isn't. He notices the way Nico's hands are actually trembling, clutching at his skirt.

'Get on with it, we don't have all day.'

Sebastian hikes up Nico's skirt and Nico looks down, avoiding his gaze. They had been wearing panties at first, but the photographer had made them strip one another of it, leaving them in only corsets and skirts. Nico's cock is hard, he whimpers when Sebastian wraps his hand around it, still determined to avoid his gaze.

'Hold up your skirt.'

Nico obeys, holding his skirt up for Sebastian. His cheeks are red now, from arousal? Shame? Sebastian's unable to tell, all he knows is that Nico is beautiful like this.

They go through suggestive poses, with Sebastian pressing his cock to Nico's arse, and Nico kissing the tip of Sebastian's cock. Sebastian moans, resisting the urge to fuck Nico's mouth when he feels Nico press the tip of his tongue to his leaking slit, but Nico draws away as soon as the photographer orders them to switch positions.

This is Sebastian's dream come true, to be honest. When they had told him that he was going to do a series of photos with Nico, with the both of them dressed as girls, all he could think of was Nico looking at him coyly with lowered lashes, blushing as he lifts up his skirt just for him. Nico wearing a pair of panties and Sebastian knows that he wouldn't be able to choose just what he wants to do to him, to push his panties aside as he fucks him, watching as Nico comes in his panties and cries out oh so prettily? Or to pull down Nico's panties to mid-thigh, making sure that he keeps them there as he fucks him, then wrapping the panties around Nico's cock, jerking him off, and making him taste himself on the soiled panties afterwards?

But it is not wish fulfilment for Sebastian, it is someone else's dream. When they are done with the photoshoot, Sebastian is desperate to come, but the photographer is not interested in having the two of them do anything together. Nico's skin is slick with perspiration, and his blonde locks cling to his cheeks. He is sitting on the armchair provided, skirt hiked up and thighs spread wide apart and Sebastian thinks that if anything, he looks like the perfect portrait of a fallen angel, filthy and debauched. It's as if he's inviting someone to ravish him, and Sebastian does not know if he would be able to restrain himself.

Later on, when everyone has left, Nico beckons for Sebastian to follow him into the showers. Sebastian ends up on his knees against the grimy tiles, choking around Nico's cock, sucking him off as the water pours overhead.

**Author's Note:**

> -inspired by [this post](http://separatetables.tumblr.com/post/66560266511/ischiopagus-boys-in-drag-1885-1900) (nsfw) and my tags on the post.


End file.
